onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Germa 66
Germa 66 (wymawiane jako "Germa Double-Six"), znani również jako podżegacze wojenni (戦争屋 Sensōya), są zarówno wojskiem Królestwa Germy, jak i najemną armią z Podziemia, dowodzoną przez rodzinę Vinsmoke. Armia planowała związać się sojuszem politycznym z załogą Big Mom, lecz po odkryciu zdrady stała się jej wrogiem. Członkowie Pomimo tego, że Vinsmoke Sanji (który posiadałby w organizacji numer "3") upuścił swoją rodzinę i zerwał więzi z Germą 66, nadal był przez wielu uważany za członka armii (zwłaszcza przez załogę Big Mom), póki nie zrzekł się swojej rodziny ponownie. Dowódcy Organizacją dowodzą członkowie rodziny Vinsmoke. Vinsmoke Judge jest jej najwyższym przywódcą. Jednostka naukowa Jednostka naukowa Germy 66 jest głównym źródłem siły armii. Składa się z utalentowanych naukowców, którym przewodzi sam Vinsmoke Judge. Badają oni nowe technologie i tworzą coraz potężniejsze bronie. Stworzyli armię klonów, która stanowi podstawę siły militarnej Germy oraz zmodyfikowali członków rodziny Vinsmoke, by uczynić ich "idealnymi wojownikami". Większość pracy jednostki naukowej to kontynuacja projektów Judge'a i jego dawnego partnera, Vegapunka, słynnego naukowca Globalnego Rządu. Klony thumb|200px|Kapsuły zawierające setki żołnierzy Germy. Większość żołnierzy Germy to sztuczni ludzie, stworzeni z pomocą technologii klonowania. Znanych jest sześć rodzajów klonów: * WB (Woman Balance) * MB (Man Balance) * MR (Man Reach) * MH (Man Heavy) * MST (Man Strong) * MSP (Man Speed) Różne typy żołnierzy charakteryzują się różnymi cechami: wzrostem, budową lub umięśnieniem. Niezależnie od typu wszyscy noszą ciemne okulary. Klonowani przetrzymywani są w specjalnych kapsułach z cieczą w ukrytej komnacie zamku Vinsmoke'ów, a konkretniej w magazynie żołnierzy (兵士のストック倉庫 (デポ) Heishi no Sutokkudepo). Dogląda ich tam jednostka naukowa. Znani są jako sklonowani żołnierze (複製 (クローン) 兵 Kurōn Hei) i sami nie są świadomi swojego pochodzenia. Historia Przeszłość thumb|200px|left|Germa 66 na pogrzebie po "śmierci" Sanjiego. W którymś momencie w przeszłości, Germa 66 brała udział w niesławnym incydencie zwanym Ppodbój czterech narodów, podczas którego czterech królów North Blue zostało zabitych przez dowódców armii. Trzynaście lat temu, Judge kazał kilku żołnierzom Germy uwięzić Sanjiego w lochu zamku Vinsmoke'ów, a reszcie żołnierzy ogłosił (co spowodowało ogromny smutek), że jeden z ich przyszłych dowódców zmarł w wypadku. Sześć miesięcy później, Germa 66 przekroczyła Red Line i zaatakowała państwo Cozia. Gdy walka się rozpoczęła, Sanji uciekł z Królestwa Germy i trafił na przycumowany statek Orbit. Saga Czterech Imperatorów Akt Zou W ostatnim czasie, Germa 66 sprzymierzyła się z załogą Big Mom. Miał być to sojusz dwóch rodzin o ogromnych wpływach. Aby przypieczętować przymierze, rodziny zaaranżowały ślub polityczny pomiędzy swoimi członkami: trzecim synem Vinsmoke Sanjim i trzydziestą piątą córką rodziny Charlotte, Pudding. Akt Tortowa Wyspa mały|200px|Reiju ratuje Luffy'emu życie. Po tym, jak Drużyna Odzyskania Sanjiego w końcu dotarła do terytorium Big Mom, jej sygnał dotarł do podwodnych ślimaków wykrywających wrogów, po czym wpadła na jeden ze statków Germy 66. Członkowie Germy 66 byli zdziwieni, gdyż spodziewali się spotkać Sanjiego. Po rozmowie z Vinsmoke Yonjim napięcie zrosło, gdyż nie chciał pomóc zatrutemu Luffy'emu, jednak zjawiła się Vinsmoke Reiju i pomogła piratowi, przy czym opowiedziała załodze Słomkowego Kapelusza o historii jej rodziny i Germy 66. Krótko po tym drogi Germy 66 i Drużyny Odzyskania Sanjiego rozeszły się i postanowiono, że nikt nie dowie się o ich spotkaniu. lewo|mały|200px|Germa 66 kończy wojnę na Wyspie Broc Coli. Trzy dni przed planowanym ślubem, Germa 66, dowodzona przez Vinsmoke Ichijiego i Vinsmoke Nijiego, położyła kres dwuletniej wojnie domowej na Wyspie Broc Coli w cztery godziny w zamian za tajną zapłatę. W tym czasie reszta sił i statków Germy 66 rozpoczęła cumowanie do Tortowej Wyspy, przygotowując Królestwo Germy do ślubu. Tam Sanji spotkał członków swojej rodziny po 13 latach odseparowania, po czym stoczył pojedynek ze swoim ojcem. Podczas pojedynku, tłum agentów Germy 66 patrzył na nich, kibicując obydwu stronom. Dzień przed ślubem żołnierze Germy przyjęli Ichijiego i Nijiego jako bohaterów, gdy ci powrócili do królestwa. Pokazali swój zachwyt sukcesem braci w tłumieniu powstania na Wyspie Broc Coli. Później tego samego dnia nastąpiła konfrontacja między Sanjim a Nijim, po której ten pierwszy ruszył w pogoń za starszym bratem. Yonji, który powiedział Sanji'emu, że zaprowadzi go do Nijiego, w rzeczywistości zaprowadził go do laboratorium wewnątrz zamku Vinsmoke'ów, w którym setki żołnierzy Germy 66 przetrzymywanych było w kapsułach z cieczą, co zszokowało Sanjiego. Później żołnierze Germy 66 eskortowali rodzinę do Whole Cake Chateau. Podczas eskorty spotkali Luffy'ego i Nami, którzy bez skutku próbowali namówić Sanjiego do powrotu. Podczas walki między Sanjim a Luffym, żołnierze byli zachwyceni Diable Jambe Sanjiego. Po opuszczeniu Nami i Luffy'ego, Germa 66 zjawiła się w zamku Big Mom. Rodzina Vinsmoke zjadła drugie śniadanie z Big Mom i Pudding. Po jedzeniu Big Mom zabrała Vinsmoke'ów do biblioteki. Rodzina Vinsmoke dostała pokoje gościnne, a Reiju poszła na własną rękę śledzić Pudding, lecz została przez nią postrzelona i schwytana. W pokoju Pudding wyjawiła Reiju plan Big Mom mający na celu zamordowanie całej jej rodziny podczas ślubu. Zmieniła wtedy pamięć Reiju i posłała ją do szpitala. Sanji, który podsłuchał Pudding, poszedł do Reiju i wyjawił jej prawdę. Reiju zdecydowała się udawać, że nic nie wie o spisku i próbowała przekonać Sanjiego, by ten uciekł. W dniu ślubu żołnierze komentowali huczne przyjęcie. W tym czasie rodzina Vinsmoke'ów udała się na miejsce ślubu. Podczas ślubu plan Big Mom mający na celu zamordowanie rodziny Vinsmoke wymknął się spod kontroli, gdy Pudding nie zastrzeliła Sanjiego, tak jak planowano. Po tym, jak Katakuri próbował zabić Sanjiego, na miejscu zjawiła się drużyna odzyskania Sanjiego i wywołała chaos. Perospero przykleił wtedy Vinsmoke'ów do krzeseł cukierkami, a członkowie rodziny Charlotte wymierzyli w nich broń. Jednak po tym, jak Luffy sprawił, że Big Mom zaczęła krzyczeć, Sanji uwolnił swoją rodzinę, a reszta Słomkowych dała im zatyczki do uszu i Raid Suity. Różnice między mangą a anime Germa_66_Flag_Manga.png|Flaga Germy 66 w mandze. Germa_66_Flag_Anime.png|Flaga Germy 66 w anime. Flaga została zmieniona w anime. Zamiast krzyża skandynawskiego znajduje się na niej niebieski pas z białymi obramowaniami i liczbą "66". Ciekawostki thumb|200px|Przerywnik Germy 66. * W 839. odcinku przerywnik z listem gończym Słomkowych zastąpiony jest przedstawieniem Germy 66. * Oczy w czaszce Germy 66 przypominają symbol tomoe. Symbol ten widoczny jest także na ubraniach Enela i Sentoumaru. * Wystrój sali tronowej Germy bardzo przypomina symbolikę Niemiec z czasów II wojny światowej. Pojawia się tam Reichslander (orzeł reprezentujący Niemcy w różnych okresach historii) i dwie czaszki z piorunem, będące połączeniem [https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Insygnia_runiczne_w_III_Rzeszy_Niemieckiej runicznego symbolu Schutzstaffel] z totenkopf. Sama flaga Germy mocno przypomina niemiecką flagę wojenną, używaną podczas II wojny światowej. Symbol Vinsmoke'ów, 66, wygląda jak SS z dodanymi dwiema kreskami. Sama Germa zajmuje się produkcją doskonałych ludzi, co może nawiązywać do poglądów władz III Rzeszy na temat idealnej rasy aryjskiej. Temat klonowania pojawia się z kolei w książce Chłopcy z Brazylii Iry Levina, nawiązującej do II wojny światowej. Vinsmoke Judge chce podbić North Blue, tak jak Adolf Hitler chciał podbić Europę. * W mandze flaga Germy 66 przypomina krzyż skandynawski. Nie licząc "66", wygląda ona tak samo jak flaga Islandii i Norwegii. * Flaga Germy 66, jej militaryzacja i brutalność mogą nawiązywać do Cesarstwa Niemieckiego. Dawna niemiecka flaga jest bardzo podobna do flag nordyckich i tym samym do flagi Germy 66. Prócz tego, wąsy Vinsmoke Judge'a bardzo przypominają te cesarza Wilhelma II, który rządził Niemcami podczas I wojny światowej. Wilhelm II jest często przedstawiany w metalowym hełmie. * Dowódcy Germy 66 mocno przypominają bohaterów serii Super Sentai. Noszą oni ubrania w podobnych kolorach i posługują się podobnymi przydomkami. Reiju to "Poison Pink", Ichiji "Sparking Red", Niji "Dengeki Blue", Yonji "Winch Green", a Sanji "Stealth Black". Kolory ich ubrań są takie same jak ich włosów (nie licząc Sanjiego). ** Komplet kolorów czerwień/błękit/róż/zieleń pasuje do barw bohaterów J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai z 1977, pierwszej i jedynej serii Sentai, w której zespół składał się z czterech członków. ** Klony używane przez Germę przypominają żołnierzy wysyłanych przez wrogów w wielu seriach Sentai i Kamen Rider. * Germa 66 prawdopodobnie była wzorowana na organizacji "Shocker" z serii Kamen Rider. * Pomysł armii bez ziemi przypomina organizację Militaires Sans Frontières z serii gier Metal Gear. * Na okładce 872. rozdziału przedstawiono Słomkowych w Raid Suitach Germy. Zostali oni określeni jako "Mugiwara 56". Nawigacja en:Germa 66 ca:Germa 66 es:Germa 66 it:Germa 66 ru:Джерма 66 Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Podziemie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy